Combat
In Dragon City, players are able to battle other dragons with their own. This is called Combat. Players can fight dragons in the Stadium which you can build, or in the Dragon League where you compete against other players' dragons. Both of these battles have gem rewards which can be used for speeding up breeding, and hatching; or can be used to purchase items, such as buildings and eggs. 'Damage' :For more info see Elements 'Element interaction' Dragons can have one or more elements. The first element we like to call the primary element. The primary element is the element that determs the effect from different type of attacks. On the defensive side, there are 10 different elements in Dragon City which are terra, flame, sea, nature, electric, ice, metal, dark, legend and pure.. For example, the Cloud Dragon is listed as , making its defending element fire, while the Blizzard Dragon is listed as , making its defending element sea. On the offensive side are only 13 different elements. That can deal one of the following effects on an dragon: *'Critical Effect' will cause a critical hit (200% damage) against your dragon. *'Normal Effect' will do a set amount of damage (100% damage) against your dragon. *'Weak Effect' will still do damage, but damage will be lessened (50% damage). *'No Effect' will not cause damage against this dragon. 'PvP' Also known as PvP League, Dragon World or Dragon League, this is a place where you can fight other people's dragons. You can use up to 3 dragons in this battle with the only requirement being that they are level 4 or higher. You progress through a league by beating the other players. The number of combats left will decrease by 1 everytime you enter a fight, whether you win or lose. You can have 3 combats within any 6 hour period. After using up all your available combats, you will have to wait another 6 hours. By beating 7 players in one league, you are awarded gems (originally 3, reduced to 2 in Jan. 2013) and you advance to the next league. There are said to be 100 leagues, but the actual number of leagues is unknown at this time, and players have reported going beyond level 200.You can see this in picture below . 'PvP Island Rotation' Sometimes you may get an opponent that is very hard to beat, and it may take a while to level up your dragon to become stronger. The good news is, Dragon City has implemented a feature to rotate the island from time to time. Exact time is unknown, it could be somewhere between hours or a couple of days. When the island rotates, the players are moved to different islands, but the red X (indicator of which opponent you have beaten) remains in the same position. This rotation may move the harder opponent to an X and open up an easier opponent to battle again. Players need to earn 7 battle wins to move ahead. Those 7 wins do not have to be against 7 different opponents. 'Stars' Dragons advance in rank by the number of opponents they beat in the Combat World. Advancing in rank makes a dragon's attacks more powerful, which helps your dragon beat other opponents of its own level and even higher levels. The first advance in rank earns a bronze star. After gaining three Bronze stars, you move on to Silver; after three Silver stars you move onto Gold; three Gold stars is the maximum rank for a dragon. The message "Your dragon (Dragon name) advanced in rank!" indicates that your dragon has gained another star. Each star increases the power of your dragon's attacks by 5% and also the hit points of your dragon by 5%. As you are going through the stages, you will also notice increases in the critical attack power levels, especially when a dragon has weakness for the attacking dragon. 'Dragon Hitpoints' 'Category 1' Combat/Category_1|0 Combat/Category_1/1|1 Combat/Category_1/2|2 Combat/Category_1/3|3 Combat/Category_1/4|4 Combat/Category_1/5|5 Combat/Category_1/6|6 Combat/Category_1/7|7 Combat/Category_1/8|8 Combat/Category_1/9|9 'Category 2' Combat/Category_2|0 Combat/Category_2/1|1 Combat/Category_2/2|2 Combat/Category_2/3|3 Combat/Category_2/4|4 Combat/Category_2/5|5 Combat/Category_2/6|6 Combat/Category_2/7|7 Combat/Category_2/8|8 Combat/Category_2/9|9 'Category 3' Combat/Category_3|0 Combat/Category_3/1|1 Combat/Category_3/2|2 Combat/Category_3/3|3 Combat/Category_3/4|4 Combat/Category_3/5|5 Combat/Category_3/6|6 Combat/Category_3/7|7 Combat/Category_3/8|8 Combat/Category_3/9|9 'Category 4' Combat/Category_4|0 Combat/Category_4/1|1 Combat/Category_4/2|2 Combat/Category_4/3|3 Combat/Category_4/4|4 Combat/Category_4/5|5 Combat/Category_4/6|6 Combat/Category_4/7|7 Combat/Category_4/8|8 Combat/Category_4/9|9 'Category 5' Combat/Category_5|0 Combat/Category_5/1|1 Combat/Category_5/2|2 Combat/Category_5/3|3 Combat/Category_5/4|4 Combat/Category_5/5|5 Combat/Category_5/6|6 Combat/Category_5/7|7 Combat/Category_5/8|8 Combat/Category_5/9|9 'Gallery' Capture1.jpg 1 Papi.JPG Bronze Rank.png Pure Fight.png Damage Value.png Stand Off.png Rank.png Slectin.png Pegasus.png 3stars.png PvP 101.png|PvP League 101 Dragon League Level 200.png WiND vs. MiRROR.jpg|My Wind Dragon vs. Mirror Dragon Category:Combat